Dan Schneider
) |Row 6 title = Occupation(s) |Row 6 info = Actor Writer Producer Director |Row 7 title = Years Active |Row 7 info = 1984-present |Row 8 title = Spouse(s) |Row 8 info = Lisa "Hungry Girl" Lillien |Row 9 title = Nationality |Row 9 info = American |Row 10 title = Employer(s) |Row 10 info = Nickelodeon Warner Bros. Studios }} Daniel James "Dan" Schneider (b. January 14, 1966) is an American actor, writer, producer, and director. He is the creator of Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, Henry Danger, and Game Shakers. Early life Schneider was born and raised in Memphis, Tennessee, to parents Harry and Carol Schneider. He attended Harvard University for one semester. After returning to Memphis, he worked repairing computers. Soon after, he moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career, and eventually a screenwriting career. Career Acting career In the 1980s, Schneider co-starred in several films including Making the Grade and Better Off Dead. Schneider also co-starred in the films The Big Picture, Happy Together and Hot Resort. In 1986, Schneider played Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom, Head of the Class. The series ran for five seasons from 1986 to 1991. In 1993, Schneider starred in the series, Home Free, and in 1994, he played Shawn Eckhardt in Tonya & Nancy: The Inside Story, one of two made-for-television films about the Tonya Harding-Nancy Kerrigan scandal. Schneider is well known for making cameo appearances in TV series that he has helped to create produce. He has made cameo appearances in All That (and its subsequent film, Good Burger), The Amanda Show, Zoey 101, and iCarly. Schneider also lends his voice to be used as a voiceover in many of his projects. Writing/Producing career Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series ( all shows aired on Nickelodeon): New Shows In 2012, Dan began making two spinoffs of iCarly: Sam & Cat ''and ''Gibby, but Gibby wasn't picked up. Dan is now creating a new show with Dana Olsen called Henry Danger. He is also making a new show named Game Makers. Movies Schneider has also been involved in movies. He has written the movie Good Burger, based on the All That skit which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and features Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Pictures, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the movie Big Fat Liar which stared Amanda Bynes, Paul Giamatti, and Frankie Muniz. The film was a big success for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has movies in development at both Warner Bros. and Nickelodeon's movie division. Personal life In 2002, Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and president of Hungry Girl, a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. Trivia *He was born in Memphis, Tennessee. *He graduated from White Station High School (Memphis, Tenneesee) in 1982. *He attended various classes at Harvard University. *He played multiple vocal roles on his show, such as Tandy in Sam & Cat, and more rarely some physical appearances, though he played the cab driver in Zoey 101 episode, "Chasing Zoey" and a Secret Service Agent in iCarly episode, "iMeet the First Lady."